solareclipsefandomcom-20200213-history
Newbie Gear
The command outfit will give you a fresh set of newbie gear. Besides that... 'Levels 1-10' Up from recall is the Academy, where you can get very helpful low level gear. The bag in particular will stay with you for probably 50+ levels, until you hit a point where burn_proof bags become relevant. The general theory of choosing leveling gear is that your immediate battle effectiveness may suffer, but by controlling the Prime statistics which control stat gains at levelup (Wisdom, Constitution, Intelligence, and Dexterity) you will have bigger gains and a stronger character over time. In particular, be on the lookout for: leather cap (+1Wis +1Int) Bitter Piercing/Earring of Knowledge (+1 Wis) earring/bracer/ring of vigor (+1 Con) Academy Helmet (+1 Int) Academy Vest (+1 Con) Academy Boots (+1 Dex) Learner's Permit (+1 Int) or Royal EGG (+1 Int) Swordswallower pants (+2Con +1Wis -1Str) merman statue (+2Con +1 Wis) high heels (+2Wis +1Con -1Dex) container 'Academy Bag' Level: 1 Obj flags: inventory Wear flags: take waist Value: 10 Weight: 1 Material: leather Capacity: 0/250 Weight: 10/2000# Flags: closable Multiplier: 60% In the Wilderness around town, mobs will drop randomly generated gear. This is the only way to get +stat gear for some slots at level 1 without resorting to advanced tactics like forging. Look for suffixes like Knowledge, Quickness, Vigor and Health, and avoid ones like Saving or Sharp unless you really have no gear for that slot. armor 'Casters Sleeves of Saving' Level: 0 Obj flags: none Wear flags: take arms Value: 120 Weight: 1 Material: unknown Armor class: 1 pierce, 1 bash, 1 slash, 1 vs. magic. +10 mana -1 save vs petrification jewelry 'Tin Ring of Quickness' Level: 0 Obj flags: none Wear flags: take finger Value: 27 Weight: 1 Material: unknown +1 hit roll +1 dexterity Levels 11-14 There is a bit of an odd break in the levels where you have had beginner gear for 10+ levels but don't really have upgrades. Village Fair, Frazlin's Academy, and The Cells are where you go during this time. The upper levels there bleed into the next category. armor 'Yellow Leg Wraps' Level: 10 Obj flags: inventory burn_proof Wear flags: take legs Value: 200 Weight: 1 Material: fabric Armor class: 2 pierce, 2 bash, 2 slash, 2 vs. magic. +10 hp +2 intelligence armor 'Strange Feathered Mask' Level: 10 Obj flags: none Wear flags: take eyes Value: 150 Weight: 0 Material: feathers Armor class: 1 pierce, 1 bash, 1 slash, 1 vs. magic. +11 hp +2 constitution armor 'Elite Chestplate' Level: 13 Obj flags: none Wear flags: take body Value: 0 Weight: 0 Material: steel Armor class: 8 pierce, 8 bash, 8 slash, 5 vs. magic. +37 hp armor 'Bondage Ring' Level: 13 Obj flags: noremove Wear flags: take finger Value: 0 Weight: 0 Material: iron Armor class: 8 pierce, 8 bash, 8 slash, 5 vs. magic. jewelry 'scarab earring' Level: 25 Obj flags: none Wear flags: take ear Value: 200 Weight: 0 Material: adamant +2 strength +2 constitution 'Levels 12-25' West of Solaris is Tristram, a classic beginner zone. It is an excellent source of level 13-20 items. armor 'Rainbow cloak' Level: 12 Obj flags: magic bless Wear flags: take about Value: 450 Weight: 1 Material: celestine Armor class: 1 pierce, 1 bash, 1 slash, 1 vs. magic. +2 save vs spell +2 intelligence +3 hp armor 'Poor bracer of magic' Level: 20 Obj flags: magic Wear flags: take wrist Value: 2000 Weight: 0 Material: leather Armor class: 0 pierce, 0 bash, 0 slash, 1 vs. magic. +3 damage roll +1 intelligence +2 armor class (negative number is better) +18 mana sword 'Defender sabre' Level: 14 Obj flags: magic bless Wear flags: take wield Value: 550 Weight: 7 Material: Steel 4d3 slash damage (average 8). sharp +1 constitution -2 armor class (negative number is better) 1 bonus to 'parry' efficiency jewelry 'Bramble ring' Level: 15 Obj flags: magic bless Wear flags: take finger Value: 150 Weight: 0 Material: brambles +3 damage roll +2 hit roll +1 constitution axe 'Aguinara's Hatchet axe' Level: 24 Obj flags: magic bless noremove Wear flags: take wield Value: 575 Weight: 12 Material: Silver 4d8 slash damage (average 18). sharp armor 'Undead Crown' Level: 20 Obj flags: magic bless Wear flags: take head Value: 2500 Weight: 7 Material: Bronze Armor class: 1 pierce, 1 bash, 1 slash, 5 vs. magic. +19 hp +2 wisdom +1 intelligence -1 strength +55 mana +2 % negative damage staff 'protector staff' Level: 20 Obj flags: magic no_locate Wear flags: take hold Value: 9750 Weight: 1 Material: Wood Has 12 charges of level 20 'greater heal'. -3 armor class (negative number is better) +3 damage roll +3 constitution armor 'Dragon's Breach kite shield' Level: 20 Obj flags: magic bless Wear flags: take shield Value: 1250 Weight: 6 Material: Steel Armor class: 1 pierce, 1 bash, 1 slash, 4 vs. magic. +5 strength +5 % fire resistance If you are a spellcaster, and you need level 20 gear, Druidale is a more likely source of it: clothing 'fine elven leather boots' Level: 20 Obj flags: none Wear flags: take feet Value: 1500 Weight: 0 Material: leather +2 wisdom +2 hit roll +2 damage roll jewelry 'emerald pendant' Level: 20 Obj flags: glow Wear flags: take neck Value: 5000 Weight: 0 Material: emerald +3 intelligence +20 mana +5 hp jewelry 'jade earring' Level: 20 Obj flags: glow inventory Wear flags: take ear Value: 2500 Weight: 0 Material: jade +2 intelligence +20 mana +1 Mana regeneration jewelry 'jade bracelet' Level: 20 Obj flags: glow inventory Wear flags: take wrist Value: 2500 Weight: 0 Material: jade +2 wisdom +2 intelligence jewelry 'jade signet ring' Level: 20 Obj flags: glow inventory Wear flags: take finger Value: 2500 Weight: 0 Material: jade +1 constitution +1 dexterity +1 intelligence +10 hp jewelry 'jade necklace' Level: 20 Obj flags: glow inventory Wear flags: take neck Value: 2500 Weight: 0 Material: jade +3 wisdom -1 strength Levels 20-30 Wait until you have some confidence in your character to visit the Underdark, as it is harder to leave and easier to die there. If you are a returning player or have a very strong R1 character build, you can go earlier, but be prepared to run or accept death if you aggro the wrong mob. armor 'thieve's patch' Level: 14 Obj flags: invis Wear flags: take wrist Value: 690 Weight: 2 Material: cloth Armor class: 0 pierce, 0 bash, 0 slash, 0 vs. magic. +4 hit roll +2 dexterity armor 'girdle strength' Level: 30 Obj flags: hum magic Wear flags: take waist Value: 8700 Weight: 12 Material: steel Armor class: 1 pierce, 1 bash, 1 slash, 0 vs. magic. +2 damage roll +4 strength armor 'gnome hat' Level: 28 Obj flags: hum Wear flags: take head Value: 8669 Weight: 2 Material: cloth Armor class: 1 pierce, 1 bash, 1 slash, 1 vs. magic. +2 hit roll +2 dexterity Sidonia is also a good source of single stat gear as you head into level 30+, although almost all the items are cursed (meaning you will spend a lot of gold uncursing) and almost all the rooms are full of aggressive monsters. Invisibility helps somewhat. jewelry 'ring marble white' Level: 32 Obj flags: glow no_locate burn_proof Wear flags: take finger Value: 3216 Weight: 0 Material: marble +3 % holy resistance +5 intelligence container 'belt frog-skin pouched' Level: 29 Obj flags: glow burn_proof Wear flags: take waist Value: 2696 Weight: 2 Material: skin Capacity: 0/94 Weight: 20/310# Flags: none Multiplier: 25% +5 constitution treasure 'rainbow nymph's eyes' Level: 28 Obj flags: no_locate burn_proof Wear flags: take float Value: 5820 Weight: 1 Material: flesh +6 hit roll +62 mana +65 hp Category:New Players